


Blast from the Past or Maybe Future

by cyberdigi



Series: Blue Child [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Episode s05e03: Victory of the Daleks, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdigi/pseuds/cyberdigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks have been defeated but there’s an old friend that wants to say hello, one who thinks he’s finally found he’s Doctor (except he’s a little early, or late depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past or Maybe Future

**Author's Note:**

> A between scenes ficlet for “Victory of the Daleks”

“Doctor?”

“...Jack?” 

The Doctor looked up, surprised. It had been so long since he had seen his one-time companion. 

Or, perhaps, not long at all; time travel was strange that way.

Jack smiled. “When I heard rumors a 'doctor' needed help against the Ironsides, I volunteered. Was hoping you would show up to stop whatever it was they were up to; never imagined you’d be needing us to fly up and try and shoot them down; but was glad I got to help.”

“You were Danny Boy?” the Doctor asked; he’d thought the voice was familiar but he’d never imagined it was Captain Jack Harkness.

“Yep,” Jack said with a grin

Jack’s smile slowly melted as he saw the Doctor’s confused expression.

“You’re not my Doctor, are you?”

“No, not anymore at least. Jack, I…I can’t…”

“Oh, well, I guess I should be going then; I’m still glad I could help.”

“How did you know to be here?”

Jack laughed grimly, “You actually come to London quite a lot, Cardiff too. I’ve mostly been waiting to hear your side in Cardiff, but with the War, I wanted to help again. I have a…friend…who said there was something not right with the timeline here; he told me to keep an eye out for out-of-time stuff and that you’d probably show up…We were hoping that…”

“I wish I was. But I’m not anymore. But someday, I promise, you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Jack smiled sadly before turning to walk away.

“Jack?!” 

The immortal looked back at the Doctor.

“I was wrong,” the Doctor said, grinning widely.

With that the Doctor turned to go find Amy and Churchill, leaving a confused Jack in his wake.


End file.
